


Never Saw It Coming

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic!Gallavich, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Ripped From the Headlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Mickey and Ian's little universe is shattered by a madman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying this is based on an incident that happened in my hometown in January of this year. While I was not personally involved or affected, this incident occurred in a place that I frequent regularly so to say I was shocked as I watched it unfold on TV is an understatement.

Mickey walked out onto the street, running a hand through his hair tiredly. It had been a long week of presentation after presentation and Mickey was more than ready to spend two entire days doing next to nothing with Ian. He just had to get through the afternoon and he was home free. But right now, Mickey was looking forward to spending his lunch break with his husband. He looked up and down the street, hoping to see said husband but the ginger giant was nowhere in sight. Mickey pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. Ian was almost fifteen minutes late and for someone who lived his life by a strict schedule, it was a big deal. Just as Mickey was considering calling Ian, Ian’s goofy face popped up on his screen as the phone buzzed in his hand.   
“Hey you” Mickey greeted with a smile. Even after being together for almost two decades, Mickey ever got tired of hearing Ian’s voice.   
“Hey babe, sorry I’m running late, shit’s been crazy at work” Ian sounded stressed and frazzled. “Can I meet you at the café? Order for me, yeah?”  
“Ian –” Mickey tried but his husband was already gone. “Shithead” Mickey pocketed his phone and lit a cigarette as he walked, heading for the café they’d decided on that morning. 

Mickey parked himself at an outdoor table and glanced through the menu before deciding on a couple of steak sandwiches. As the waitress headed back into the café Mickey felt a pair of arms snake their way over his shoulders and hot breath in his ear.   
“Come here often, gorgeous?” a sultry voice whispered in his ear.  
“Only when my husband is outside of town” Mickey grinned, happy to play along with Ian’s game. Ian pressed his lips to the sensitive spot under Mickey’s ear before capturing his lips when the older man turned his head.   
“You fucker” Ian chastised as he slapped Mickey on the chest. “You said you were giving up”  
“It’s been a stressful morning” Mickey replied sheepishly as Ian took a seat opposite him. It was true, Mickey had been trying to give up smoking for the past six months but broke his longest streak with his pre-lunch cigarette. Ian studied Mickey for a minute, trying to determine if his husband was lying or not. Mickey kept his gaze and there wasn’t a flicker of emotion in his face.   
“Ok, I believe you. Just make sure it’s your only one” Ian finally said with a smirk.   
Mickey rolled his eyes. “Fine”  
“What did you order?” Ian asked as he reached over and picked up Mickey’s glass of water, taking a large mouthful.   
“Steak sandwiches” Mickey replied. “And before you say anything, yes yours doesn’t have onion or tomato”   
“Thank you baby” Ian reached across the small table and laced his fingers through Mickey’s. “Knew there was a reason I kept you around”  
Before Mickey got the chance to respond the waitress returned with their meals. “Do you need anything else?”  
“Just some more water” Mickey said without taking his eyes off Ian. 

The couple spoke of mundane, familial things as they ate. Neither man got a very long lunch break so before too long the bill was being paid and they were preparing to head back to their separate offices.   
“We’re gonna have to go back to Chicago soon, I want to see Debs before she has the baby” Ian commented casually as he gripped the lapels of Mickey’s jacket. They stood on a street corner, waiting for the pedestrian lights to change.   
Mickey rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t you at least bring shit like that up when you’ve got my dick in your mouth?”  
Ian laughed. “I was trying something different. You’ve stuffed yourself stupid, surely you’re just as satisfied”   
Mickey pinned Ian with slack jawed, mock offended look. “You know how I feel about wasted food!”  
“I was planning on taking it home” Ian replied smoothing out the fabric before letting go.   
“Bullshit, it would’ve stayed in your work fridge for over a week and some poor bastard would’ve found it when they were trying to work out what the smell was” Mickey retorted. Ian had a bad habit of forgetting about food that was in the fridge. Mickey had found his fair share of furry, rank smelling things over the years. 

The lights changed and Ian joined the crowd moving across the street. As Mickey turned to head towards his building he became aware of people screaming and running towards him. Startled, Mickey instinctively spun around, searching frantically for Ian. That’s when he saw it. An old commodore was speeding down the street, on the damn pavement, collecting people along the way. Mickey spotted his ginger giant and screamed his name but Ian didn’t stand a chance. The commodore collected Ian, along with a few others and the redhead was flung through the air. Mickey tried to push his way towards Ian but the harder he fought against the panicked crowd the further back Mickey was pushed, until Mickey found himself trapped inside a clothing store.   
Mickey backed himself into the furthest corner of the store. He didn’t know what to think, all he could see was Ian being hit by the out of control car and flying through the air like a rag doll. Mickey felt so sick and he could barely breath and all he wanted to do was get out of the store and get to Ian. Mickey didn’t even know if Ian was alive. Oh shit, what if he’d hit his head and he was bleeding out on the concrete? Mickey wanted to fight his way through the crowd that was in the shop with him and get out onto the street but instead, Mickey found himself backed up against the wall and sliding to the ground with his head in his hands. 

At some point, Mickey became aware of someone next to him. He glanced over to see a guy dressed in running shorts and a tank top sitting next to him, chattering away. Mickey couldn’t focus on what the guy was saying but the drone of his voice was somewhat comforting. Having this complete stranger sitting beside him was grounding and the guy didn’t seem to mind that Mickey was unable to respond. He just kept chattering away. Mickey didn’t feel like he was drowning in his own panic anymore and he was able to focus on something other than the blind fear he felt watching Ian get hit by the car.   
“He never saw it coming” Mickey muttered.   
“Who?” the guy next to him asked. Mickey’s only response was to hold up his left hand, revealing the simple silver band that was wrapped around his ring finger.   
The guy didn’t even flinch. “What’s your husband’s name? What happened to him?”  
“Ian got hit by the car” Mickey whispered.   
“Oh shit” was all the guy could come up with. 

The pair lapsed into silence as Mickey stared down at his ring. It was only a cheap hunk of metal but it was the most valuable thing he owned. It was the only piece of jewellery he wore and it hadn’t left his finger in the seven years he and Ian had been married. Ian wore a matching ring on his own finger.   
“You guys been married long?”  
Mickey jumped a little at the voice, he’d gotten so lost in his own thoughts Mickey had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone.   
“Seven years, but been together for almost twenty” Mickey responded, a small fond smile playing on his face as he thought about Ian.   
“Whoa that’s a long time, high school sweethearts huh?” the guy chuckled, his shoulders shaking a little.   
“Yeah, something like that” Mickey said. “We’ve been through a lot but he’s the one I want to be with, been that way for a long time”   
“You’re one of the lucky ones. Divorced twice myself but no kids” the guy said. “But tell me, if you’re married to Ian why does a Mandy keep calling you?”  
“Huh?” Mickey looked down to see his phone on the ground in front of him buzzing, Mandy’s name flashing up at him. “Sister”   
“I’ll let you talk to her” the guy said and before Mickey had a chance to respond he was up and wandering away.   
“Mands” Mickey choked out when he put his phone to his ear.   
“Where the hell have you been asshole?! I’ve been calling you for hours!” Mandy screeched in his ear but Mickey could hear the panic in her voice.   
“Hours? But I only left Ian a little while ago” Mickey stammered. Had he really been sitting on his ass for hours? What time was it?  
“It’s almost five Mick” Mandy responded. “Are you ok? Where are you?”  
“Stuck in a store, the place must be in lock down” Mickey explained. “Did you hear what happened?”  
“Yeah, some dickhead stabbed his neighbour this morning, stole his car, took his girlfriend hostage and then drove into the city and ploughed down pedestrians. He killed people Mick”   
People were dead? This guy sounded like a fucking madman. But Mickey only had one person on his mind. “Ian? Have you seen him?”  
“Yeah, he’s in hospital. But he’s ok, Mick. His leg is badly broken and he’s covered in cuts and bruises but he’s ok. He’s sitting up and talking” Mandy reassured her brother.   
“Are you with him? Put him on the phone!” Mickey said urgently. He desperately needed to hear Ian’s voice. After watching the redhead fly through the air, he needed to hear for himself that his husband was ok. That he was alive.   
Mandy must have pulled her phone from her ear because he could hear her arguing with someone and then he heard the familiar voice of his sister in law. Debbie. The younger Gallagher sounded calm as she spoke and the next thing Mickey knew Ian’s voice was filtering through his ear.   
“Mick! Are you ok? Where are you?”  
“I’m ok” Mickey cursed himself for not being able to keep his voice calm. “I’m stuck in a store. Fuck, I saw it happen. I watched you get hit by that car and couldn’t help you”   
“Hey, hey, I’m ok. My leg is broken but they managed to set it without surgery but I’m ok” Ian reassured Mickey. “I just want to see you”   
“Me too” Mickey choked, rubbing at his tear pricked eyes. It was such a relief to hear that Ian was ok. That he was alive. The couple staying on the phone for a while longer, not really saying much, happy to just listen the other’s breathing. 

~~~~~   
When Mickey was finally released from lockdown it was dark and the city was eerily quiet despite the area still crawling with cops. The group was escorted away from the crime scene by a line of police and Mickey quickly broke away, heading for the nearest train station.   
It wasn’t until Mickey was on the train and half way to the hospital that he realised he nothing but his phone and wallet on him. His bag and keys were still under his desk on his seventh-floor office. Mickey was the first off the train when it arrived at the hospital station and he was up the escalator before the train was gone. Mickey dashed across the street, relieved when he spotted Mandy leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette between her fingers. Without a word Mandy wrapped her arms around Mickey’s shoulders, letting out a barely audible sob as she buried her face in his chest.   
“Fuck, I’m so glad to see you” Mandy said when they finally pulled apart. She offered him her cigarette but Mickey shook his head.   
“Me too” He replied softly. “But no offence there’s someone else I want to see more”   
Mandy chuckled. “Why do you think I’m out here to meet you? Even the Gallagher’s have cleared out. I’ll take you up to him and then say goodbye”  
Mickey grinned, he’d never loved his sister more than in that very moment. “Let’s go then!”

Mickey froze when he caught sight of Ian’s bright red hair. His husband was sitting up in bed with his left leg wrapped in dark green plaster. Even from his position out in the corridor, Mickey could see the cuts and bruises that littered Ian’s arms and there was a nasty looking graze across his left cheek.   
“Fuck” Mickey muttered lowly, causing Mandy to stop and turn back to him.   
“He’s ok Mick, it looks worse that it really is” she reassured her brother. “He’s lucky”  
“That car came out of fucking nowhere, I tried calling his name but he couldn’t hear me” Mickey said without taking his eyes off Ian.   
“That must have been really scary Mick” Mandy replied softly, putting a hand on his forearm. “But he’s ok, you can see him. Go in there and touch him”   
Mickey nodded, sniffling a little. “Thanks Mands”  
“I went over to your place and chucked a few things for the both of you in to a bag. The spare key is in the side pocket” Mandy explained as she pulled him into a quick hug and kissed his cheek. “I’ll just grab my handbag and leave you to it”   
The siblings walked into Ian’s room and Ian’s eyes instantly locked on to Mickey’s. Mandy picked up her handbag and pecked a distracted Ian on the cheek before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
“Get over here” Ian was the first to break their trance. He opened his arms wide and Mickey all but dived into them. All the emotion, all the shock of the day finally caught up with him and Mickey broke down and sobbed into his injured husband’s shoulder. 

~~~~~  
Ian was released from hospital three days later. In that time Mickey had spoken to the police four times over the phone since he refused point blank to leave Ian’s side.   
“We’ve organised a couple of security guards to escort you out to the carpark” a nurse explained as Ian signed his release forms.   
“Why the fuck do we need rent-a-cops?” Mickey asked. Ian shot a silent apology to the nurse as he handed her the forms.   
“There’s been a fair bit of media interest and some of the other patients have been bombarded as they left the hospital” the nurse explained, looking at Ian instead of Mickey.   
“It’s fine, if that’s gonna get us out of here safely” Ian jumped in before his husband could berate the nurse further. The nurse nodded before hugging the forms to her chest and wandering out of the room.   
“Shut up. I know, ok?” Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s expression. There wasn’t much Ian had to say to let Mickey know he wasn’t happy.   
“Get over here and help me into this stupid chair you idiot” Ian ordered, there was a hint of fondness in his voice. Mickey fought a smile as he pulled Ian to his feet and helped Ian into the waiting wheelchair. Ian had been grumbling all morning since the nurse brought the chair in. At first he refused flat out to go anywhere near the damn thing but after a few tired attempts at the crutches Ian relented.   
“I could always just throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the car” Mickey said once Ian was sitting in the chair with their bag on his lap. “Not like I haven’t done it before”   
“I’ve never been allowed to carry you, what makes you think I’m letting you carry me anywhere?” Ian grumped as Mickey pushed the chair out of the room. Mickey just laughed, shaking his head as they were met by a pair of burly security guards with radios and ear pieces.   
“Are you sure you’re not looking for the fucking president?” Mickey remarked.   
“Mick” Ian warned. Neither of the security guards answered as one positioned himself on the other side of the couple and the other punched the elevator call button. The ride down to the ground floor was awkward and silent. They were met with a small cluster of media who instantly shoved microphones and cameras in the faces, shouting questions over each other. Mickey felt a large hand on his back as the guards ordered the media to let them pass. Thankfully they didn’t follow them all way to their car and they were able to get out of the carpark without incident. 

Over the next few weeks there was a constant stream of visitors, as Ian continued to gain strength in his leg. The plaster came off six weeks later and with the help of a couple of physio sessions, Ian was back on his feet and ready to go back to work long before Mickey was willing to let him. 

Mickey on the other hand had been plagued with nightmares since they got home. Five out of seven nights Mickey woke in a cold sweat. At first he didn’t tell Ian about the nightmares but Mickey knew he wouldn’t be able keep his husband in the dark for very long. As predicted, Ian cottoned on quickly and Mickey found himself lying on Ian’s chest listening to his heartbeat as the redhead’s hands rubbed circles into his back. It definitely helped but something was still nagging at the back of Mickey’s mind.

“When are you planning on going back to work?” Ian asked one morning. It was early and they were still in bed. Mickey opened his eyes to see Ian laying on his side, hands tucked under his head and looking at Mickey through hooded eyes.   
“Uh, haven’t really thought about it” Mickey stammered. It was hell of a question to wake up to.   
“We need to go back to work eventually Mick, our savings aren’t going to last forever” Ian reached out and pushed a stray strand of Mickey’s hair out of his eyes before resting his hand on Mickey’s cheek.  
“I know, I don’t think I’m ready yet” Mickey replied quietly.   
“I was the one hit by the car, Mick” Ian joked but instantly regretted his words. Mickey was out of bed and in the bathroom before he could blink. Ian sighed and followed his husband. He found Mickey hunched over the sink, breathing deeply.   
“I’m sorry babe” Ian said, wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist.   
“I’d never been so terrified in my life” Mickey whispered. “Watching you fly through the air like that was just horrible. I was stuck in that fucking store and I didn’t know if you were alive or dead”  
Ian turned Mickey around and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Mickey didn’t cry, he’d done more than enough, but he clung to Ian and breathed him in. Ian was there with him. He was alive and his leg was fine. Ian was ready to go back to work but Mickey didn’t want to leave the safety of their home. Ever.   
“How about we take it slowly? Let’s go out for lunch today and go from there” Ian suggested.   
“Yeah ok” Mickey nodded, meeting his lips with Ian’s. The kiss was slow and passionate and full of love. Wrapped up in Ian’s arms, in their own home, that’s where Mickey felt safest. It was by far his favourite place. But he also knew he’d be able to get through the fear with Ian at his side. 

It was almost two months to the day that Mickey and Ian returned to the city. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that not much had changed. It was just as busy, just as noisy. But as they wandered down the main drag they noticed a change. People gathered around floral tributes, pausing to pay their respects. Letters and photographs were nestled among the blooms.   
“Oh shit, Mick” Ian whispered. He discreetly pointed out a photo of a child, barely a year old. Mickey gripped Ian’s hand harder as he scanned the letter beside it. Mickey knew he and Ian were among the lucky ones. They were both alive, together and healthy. 

Ian knew there’d be a day in the not-too-distant future that he’d have to relive that day. Both he and Mickey had agreed to testify when the time came. But right now all that mattered was they were together, taking each day as it came. The tributes before him were proof that everything could change in the blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Since you've made it through this story, I'll give you a few more details surrounding this incident. A violent, on-bail, ice addict got into a fight with his brother in the early hours of a Friday morning. He didn't like that fact that his brother was gay so he stabbed him. He went over to his step-father's house, attacked him and stole his car. He then kidnapped his girlfriend who thought she could talk him down. She managed to escape on one of Melbourne's busiest vehicle bridges. The guy then drove into the city and around lunch time was spotted doing burnouts in a busy intersection, causing traffic to come to a stand still. Eventually he drove down one of the few car-free streets in the CBD. This street is a mall and very busy with pedestrian traffic. He mounted the pavement and drove through the crowd. 5 people died, including a 3 month old baby and a 10 year old girl. Lots of others were injured. 
> 
> If you have any questions, are just generally curious, or want to have a chat; come find me on Tumblr: liveforday-dreamforever


End file.
